


Enemies and Flowers

by ssaturnnn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I will post it, but if i find it, dont have the link, got this inspo from a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaturnnn/pseuds/ssaturnnn
Summary: Beca works at the campus flower shop. And she might hate Aubrey less than she thought she did.





	Enemies and Flowers

Beca walked passed the Activities Fair that was out in the courtyard. It was her 3rd time here since school had started and she still hadn’t found a club that she could join. 

“Any interest in joining the Bellas? We’re an acapella group that sings in competitions around the world,” A redheaded girl said holding out a packet.

“Oh, wow, that sounds...really lame,” Beca responded, the only reason she was looking for a club in the first place was because of a stupid deal she made with her dad. If she was going to be able to move to LA, she’d need to join a club. 

“Well, screw you,” the blonde girl retorted.

“Wow, attacking your potential members? I’m not majoring in marketing, but even I know that’s a terrible tactic,” Beca argued.

“Whatever. You’re too alternative anyways,” The blonde girl said finally. Beca walked over to the job application table. Maybe if she got a job on campus instead of joining a club, her dad would still count it. 

Sadly, all the applications for the record store had been taken. Beca picked up an application for the flower shop, her mom had taught her a thing or two about flowers before she died, so maybe this would work. 

The bell on the door to the shop jingled as Bexa entered. 

“Hello?” Beca called out, the shop was seemingly empty.

A tall girl came out from the back room, “Hi, what can I do for you?” 

“I’m here to apply for the open job here. I’m Beca.”

“I’m Stacie and you’re hired.”

Beca was surprised, “Aren’t you going to ask me for my application, or any skills I have?” 

“You’re the only one who has applied and I’m desperate. I’m literally the only one working here. You start now, I have a nail appointment. It’s a really easy job, you get the flowers they want, you trim them, place them in the vase with water and add some ribbon,” Stacie said, clearly desperate to leave for her appointment. It’s not like Beca was going to go to class anyways.

“Alright, I got this, I guess.”

Stacie waved goodbye as she left, “Nice to meet you!” 

The day went by slowly, only one customer coming in and picking up a pre-ordered bouquet. Beca watched the panicked students outside rush to their classes. It was time to lock up and Stacie returned to the shop. 

On her way out, something caught Beca’s eye. The blonde girl who had called her “too alternative” was heaving in a trash bin. 

“Karma’s a bitch,” Beca said as she walked by.

——-

The next few weeks went by quickly. Beca had become good friends with the very sexual, Stacie and her Aussie roommate Fat Amy, although they both embarrassed her on a regular basis. She also had made an enemy. The blonde girl from before, who she learned was named Aubrey, kept pushing her buttons. They had barely spoken since their first interaction, but nevertheless Beca had decidedly made an enemy. The redhead, on the other hand, had become another good friend of hers. Her name was Chloe and sometime Beca wondered how someone like Chloe could hang with the She-Devil, Aubrey.

Beca was on her way to lunch with Stacie, when she saw the blonde haired girl. She made the mistake of staring too long, the older girl looked up from her phone. The eye contact was quick, and turned into glaring instantly. 

“Who’re smoldering at?” Stacie asked, looking in the direction that Beca was staring.

“A stupid senior who called me too alternative in the beginning of the year. And I’m not smoldering!” Beca said, defiantly. Okay, maybe they’re glaring had turned into a squinty staring contest, but Beca would not blink first. 

“Ohh, eye fucking then.”

“No! I’m not eye fucking her!” Beca said, turning to argue with Stacie, “Shit! Well, now I lost and she thinks she better than me.”

Stacie teased, “At what? Who can undress each other with their eyes the fastest?” They walked the rest of the way to lunch, Beca not daring to turn to look at the girl who now had a huge smirk on her face. Aubrey knew it, she was better than that stupid alt girl.

\-------

Fortunately, Beca had actually woke up early enough to actually go to class before work. Unfortunately, it was the one class Beca had with Aubrey, stupid philosophy. The professor posed a question, “How likely do you think it is that human will survive another 1,000 years?” Aubrey raised her hand.

“Well, I think it’s highly plausible. With all the medical, technological and scientific achievements we’ve made, as well as our bodies, slow, but, possible mechanics to adapt we could make it,” Aubrey said confidently.

Beca scoffed, “Yeah, right.” 

“Well, what do you think Ms. Mitchell?” The professor egged on.

Beca sat up in her seat, “Well, all her points were bullshit,” Aubrey looked offended, “the points she said are the reason we’re going to die off before 1,000 years. Those scientific achievements? They’re killing our earth. With all the pesticides and artificial crap we ingest, don’t get me wrong it’s delicious, but that killing us too. Medical advancements? How long ‘til they accidently release a disease into mass populations? Technology? It’s becoming sentient, it’ll revolt eventually.”

“Very interesting points. Both of you,” The professor said.

“But our bodies adapt and grow,” Aubrey wasn’t finished.

“At a slow rate. You said it yourself. It’d take too long,” Beca fought back.

“Well, clearly yours is slower than most since you’re still the size of a 12 year old,” Aubrey got personal.

“Ehh-em! Ladies, I think you should both step outside. Take a walk.”

Once they both got outside, Aubrey spoke, “Now look what you’ve done.”

Beca said, incredulously, “Me? You did this.”

“No I didn’t I’ve never gotten kicked out or even skipped a class before. My dad’s going to kill me and it’s your fault,” Aubrey panicked.

“You’re the one who attacked my height, goody-two shoes. Way to make my 10th class memorable.”

“You’ve only been to 10 classes this year? We’re halfway through the year! How have you not been kicked out yet? I knew you were a mess when I saw you at the activities fair,” Aubrey knew the brown-haired girl was too alt.

“My dad’s a professor. Now if you excuse me I have work,” Beca said, walking away.

\-------

Beca explained the drama too Stacie, who lapped up every detail, she lived for drama. The bell jingled, Chloe walked into the shop.

‘Hey Becs, I thought you had class with Bree,” Chloe said, chipper as always.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you? She got us kicked out,” Beca laughed, at least it made a good story.

“Oh-em-aca-gee! That’s why she looked so stressed. Her dad’s gonna kill her.”

Beca remembered Aubrey saying the same thing, “Wait, she was serious about that?”

“Her dad?” Beca nodded, “Okay, I’ll tell you, but you didn’t hear it from me. Her dad’s a big Army guy and puts a lot of pressure on her. Especially with school.”

“Well, now it makes sense. That’s why she’s so uptight,” Beca joked.

Stacie stepped out from the back room, “Hey hot stuff!”

“Hi, my tall drink of water,” Chloe responded, pulling Stacie into a hug. They were both naturally flirty, so they gelled well. They weren’t actually dating, at least Beca thought she was sure, but not now. They were practically breathing each other’ air, they were talking so close to each other.

“Stace, don’t you have that date?” Beca reminded her.

“Well, that is why I’m here. Ready, babe?” Chloe said. Beca stood corrected and suddenly felt like a third wheel.

“Yeah, hold on let me grab my purse,” Stacie said, going into the back room and coming out a few seconds later, “Okay, ready. Lock up when you done.’ Stacie threw Beca the keys.

“Congrats, by the way,” Beca shouted at her two best friends, she was happy for them, but also lonely. All her friends were dating someone now. Amy had that Bumper-guy, Stacie and Chloe and her recent-friend Jesse was dating Benji.

\------

It was almost time to lockup, Beca threw on some headphones and grabbed a broom. She hummed along to the song, but quickly started belting out a song she felt would mashup well with her current track. 

She didn’t even notice the door jingle. Aubrey entered the shop looking to get some flowers and did not expect to see Beca belting out “Waving Through A Window” from Broadway. She stood in awe for a moment. The little alt girl could sing, that was for sure. She was also a huge dork, which Aubrey found oddly endearing. Beca spun with the broom, opening her eyes for long enough to see Aubrey standing there. She jumped, placing a hand over her heart.

“Shit, Aubrey you scared me!”

 

Aubrey was embarrassed, she was just caught staring, “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Anyways, what do you need?”

“What types of flowers say ‘I’m sorry?’”

Beca teased, “None of them, Aubrey. Flowers can’t speak.”

Aubrey couldn’t help, but chucked, “You’re so lame.”

“But honestly, purple hyacinth. It means ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘please forgive me’.”

“I’ll take 12 of those.” Beca rang Aubrey up.

“There you go.”

Aubrey waited a few seconds, then she handed the flowers back to Beca, “These are for you.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry for getting you kicked out of class and calling you short, alternative, and a bitch. Wait, that last one was in my head, but I’m still sorry for it.” Aubrey said, genuinely.

Beca couldn’t help, but let a tear fall down her face. She wasn’t a big crier, but this was so sweet.

“Jeez, I get it I’m a jerk. You don’t need to make me feel worse about it, “ Aubrey said offended.

Beca shook her head, no, “It’s not that. It’s just that no one has gotten me flowers since my mom died, 9 years ago. None of my exes even cared enough.”

“Oh,” Aubrey didn’t know what to do. She put her arms out and pulled Beca into a hug. Beca herself, wasn’t big on hugging, but something felt safe about the older girl. As they pulled away, they made eye contact, this time it didn’t immediately turn into glares. And before both of them knew it, they were leaning in. And when their lips met, something felt right.

They were too distracted to hear the bell jingle.

“Hey, Beca I came to pick up my ke-” Stacie stopped mid-sentence, Beca and Aubrey jumped away from each other “You know what, baby? We can grab it tomorrow.”

“Why? What wrong?” Chloe asked entering the store. She saw Beca and Aubrey both blushing, “Beca? Why are you wearing Aubrey’s lipstick on your face?”

“Uhh. We’re testing if it transfers?” Beca tried.

“Yep, definitely not transfer-proof,” Aubrey continued.

“Okay, lovebirds. Let’s go back to my room, baby, “ Chloe said, “Aubrey, you’re going to need to sleep somewhere else, my princess can be very loud.”

Aubrey blushed and Beca groaned, she did not need to know that about her best friend.

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate her very sexy girlfriend,” Stacie said, wrapping her arms around Chloe and kissing the top of head. 

Chloe jokingly, mumbled , “stop, you’re going to make them jealous, that we’re the better couple. Now let’s get home.”

“Duty calls,” Stacie said, “Also nice job Beca, I told you, you were eye-fucking.” Beca blushed.

“Bye guys,” Chloe waved good-bye, shooting Aubrey a ‘we’ll talk about this later, I want details’ look.

When the two girls were alone again, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do they know what boundaries are?” Beca joked, causing Aubrey to laugh. Aubrey just wrapped her arms around Beca and they were silent for a moment.

Finally, Aubrey spoke, “So Dear Evan Hansen?” Beca just blushed and pulled Aubrey in for another kiss.


End file.
